callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Trample Steam
The 'Trample Steam '''is a buildable device featured in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II and is mainly featured in the Zombies map Die Rise, Buried and Borough. Once obtained, it can be placed anywhere on the ground. It will take a brief moment to adjust itself, but once it has been configured, any zombie, Jumping Jack or player that steps onto the mechanism will be flung a short distance. A Trample Steam activated by a zombie will reset almost instantaneously whereas a Trample Steam activated by a player will take a few seconds to reset. Much like the Turbine and the Zombie Shield, zombies can get stuck in the Trample Steam whilst it primes itself, and it will eventually break from either overuse or their interference. Parts locations In Die Rise, all the parts are found in the starting room or in the room adjacent through the door, and in Buried, all the parts are found in the general store. Chicken wire In Die Rise it is found either to the left of the first purchasable door, or through the door against the wall to the left. In Buried it is found leaning against the banister upstairs in the General Store. Motor In Die Rise, it is found either on the lobby desk, or in the corner next to the collapsed stairwell, and in Buried, it is found on the shelves in the middle of the main room in the general store, on the shelf below the half-fallen shelf. Bellows In Die Rise, it is found either halfway up the stair on the left side of the lobby, or straight ahead leaning against the wall to the right, and in Buried, it is on the table in the back room on the second floor. Flag In Die Rise, it is found either next to a broken chair at the bottom of the right-side stairs in the spawn room or next to the top of the escalator, leaning against the rail, and in Buried, it is found in a barrel below the staircase. Gallery Trample Steam BOII.png Trample Steam ready BO2.png|A ready Trample Steam. Trample Steam Zombies BOII.jpg|The Trample Steam built on its table. Realoading Trample Steam Zombies BOII.jpg|Reloading Trample Steam. Using Trample Steam Zombies BOII.jpg|Using Trample Steam. Marlton Using Trample Steam Zombies BOII.jpg|Marlton using Trample Steam. Trivia *The player can use it to bridge otherwise un-crossable gaps between the skyscrapers. *The Trample Steam can stop fall damage given to the player regardless of the depth of the distance. *The Trample Steam can be destroyed with grenades and semtexes. *The Trample Steam cannot fling downed players. *'Trample Steam' is a play on the word 'Trampoline'. *Once the Trample Steam is ready, it will function after one second when the flag raises. *The Trample Steam is non-soild when holding it. *When the player is holding the Trample Steam the melee speed duration is increased. *Trample Steam is needed for the High Maintenance easter egg. *In Borough, the Trample Steam along with the other buildables are already created. The Trample Steam can be found in the top floor of the building next to the jail house, the courthouse, and the saloon. The location is randomized every game. *It is possible to be downed when two players are standing on the trample steam. Achievements/Trophies * Vertigoner (10 /Bronze Trophy ) - In Die Rise, fling 10 zombies in one game. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Buildables